Pecas
by onlydamonn
Summary: "No debes juntarte con mortífagos" Eso lo sabe todo el mundo... Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando eres la princesa de pecas de Gryffindor.. y él es el príncipe de ojos grises de Slytherin?
1. El primer día del séptimo curso El prim

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a JKRowling y las entidades correspondientes a excepción de algunos personajes. Si Harry Potter fuera mío, Voldemort habría vencido y se habría casado con Hermione; y por supuesto, Regulus seguiría vivo.

El baúl estaba lleno por los libros y pergaminos que usaría aquél último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Después, entraría en la Orden del Fénix y lucharía por matar a aquellos que mataron a sus padres y que tanto daño estaban haciendo al mundo mágico. Mortífagos al servicio de un vil villano propio de los cuentos muggles para asustar a niños. Aquél que nadie pronunciaba su nombre por temor._ Lord Voldemort_.

Mayorie tenía claros sus planes desde que a los once años, el once de octubre de 1972, sus padres murieran brutalmente asesinados por mortifagos. Por no hablar de su hermano pequeño, Harry. Era un crío de cuatro años, que no tenía culpa de nada. Sí, sus padres eran aurores. Y según Alastor Moody -íntimo amigo de sus padres- eran de los mejores. Tenían a sus espaldas uno de los mayores historiales en la caza de magos del otro bando. Y habían muerto acribillados. Mayorie ya no pensaba en ellos apenas. A veces pensaba en Harry, o en su perro, aquél pastor alemán que debió alertar a sus padres, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Lo habían matado también.

—¿Estás lista?—Preguntó James Potter, quien era su mejor amigo. Había sido su vecino desde siempre, habían jugado de pequeños juntos, pero habían perdido el contacto cuando Potter entró un año antes al colegio. Sin embargo, cuando James Potter se enteró de la masacre cometida con los padres de Mayorie -los señores Anderson-, se había puesto a buscar como un loco a la chica de pelo rubio, por todo el colegio.

Dio con ella en el baño del segundo piso, donde sabía que nadie la vería. La abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que nunca la iba a dejar. Desde ese momento, no la había dejado sola en ningún momento en el que la chica se sintiera mal. Pasaban el verano y las Navidades juntos, y los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, también. Y es que Los Merodeadores se encargaban de que la pequeña chica de pecas -como la conocía la mayoría de la casa Gryffindor- no pudiera tener citas. Se encargaban de asustar a cualquier chico que intentara invitarla a tener un encuentro a solas.

—Me parece tan.. increíble. Es tú último año. El año que viene estarás en la academia de aurores conmigo y con Sirius. Será maravilloso. —Dijo James, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿Por qué no se me avisó de que había un abrazo de grupo?—Bromeó Sirius Black, uniéndose a este. Los padres de James, -Dorea y Charlus-, se unieron a este también.

Los señores Potter habían llegado a la conclusión de que no solo tenían un hijo: Tenían tres. La idea les apasionaba. Dorea adoraba tener una chica en casa con la que compartir secretos de belleza, y el viejo Charlus se encargaba de que la chica no tuviera ningún novio. Eran íntimos amigos de los abuelos de Mayorie, quienes también vivían en el barrio, pero ya estaban muy mayores y apenas salían de su casa, sólo en Navidades, para ir a cenar a casa Potter.

Mayorie atravesó el andén nueve y tres cuartos con seguridad, iba a ser su último inicio de curso y aquello la mareaba, pero no pensaba permitir que se notara. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans y James Potter la acompañaban.

Los alumnos viejos los miraban con respeto, eran "Los Merodeadores" y la "Prefecta Perfecta", por lo que tenían una reputación. Sirius Black sonreía a toda chica mona que viera, mientras Remus le pegaba en el costado.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras Lily se retiraba las lágrimas. Era muy sensible.

—Este año va a ser muy importante para ti.—Dijo Lily.—Quiero que te concentres en los estudios. Piensa que necesitas una buena nota en los EXTASIS si quieres entrar en el cuartel de aurores.

—Estoy con Lily. Concentrate en los estudios. Sé que te será muy difícil no hacer bromas, pero confío que ahora que no estaremos te centrarás más y..—Remus daba su discurso, el mismo que llevaba dándole todo el verano. Sirius, James, Mayorie y Peter habían desconectado de sus palabras.—.. y por eso creo que deberías centrarte en lo más importante.

—Estudia, pero no olvides quien eres, demuestra que eres más que una cara bonita llena de pecas y una rebelde nata.—Dijo James, abrazando a su novia Lily por los hombros, para que esta dejara de llorar.

—Y no salgas con chicos. Con ninguno. Te estaremos vigilando, princesita.—Dijo muy serio Sirius, que siempre había sido el más celoso de todos. —Ya sabes como son los chicos a los diecisiete, bueno, de hecho no lo sabes porque no los has conocido.. Pero yo si se como son y solo piensan con.. con una cosa que tardarás mucho en conocer y.. Mantente alejada de ellos. Por favor. ¿Por mi?

El revisador del tren avisó de que era la última llamada, así que los Merodeadores, la prefecta perfecta y la chica de pecas se fundieron en un último abrazo, antes de que esta se despidiera de ellos con la mano, mientras cargaba su baúl.

—¡Nos vemos por Navidad!—Gritó Peter Pettigrew una vez la chica estuvo sentada en un compartimento, desde donde les veía todavía. Les saludaba con la mano, y rió ante el comentario de Peter.

—¡Tenlo por seguro, Pet!—Dijo mientras el tren comenzaba a andar. Se sentó bien en el asiento y esperó a que la única de sus amigas cercanas que aún estudiaba en el colegio apareciera.

Sin embargo esto no pasó. Al menos no durante la primera media hora en la que estuvo despierta con su libro muggle de "Las crónicas de Narnia" había sido un regalo por parte de Lily, en su último cumpleaños, y por el momento, estaba amanado cada palabra de dicho libro. Los hermanos Pevensie la intrigaban, y sentía una simpatía innata por Lucy, la más pequeña de los hermanos.

Quizá porque compartía nombre con Lucy Goldman, su mejor amiga.

Quedó dormida con el libro entre sus manos, después de haber comprado unas cuantas golosinas, -en especial Grageas de Bertie Bott, con las cuales estaba obsesionada-. Despertó casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después, estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, así que cerró las cortinas y se colocó el uniforme.

Por primera vez en siete años lo llevaba bien colocado. Iba hacer caso a sus dos conciencias -Lily y Remus-, realmente quería ser aurora.

Se permitió pensar en que haría si se encontrara con el asesino de sus padres, nunca se había parado a pensarlo. ¿Lo mataría o lo dejaría vivo? No lo sabía y en aquellos momentos no creyó que importara. Tenía que centrarse.

Llegó al castillo después de un paseo en thestrals -a los cuales no veía, pero sabía de su existencia- con unos chicos de segundo de Hufflepuff, muy amables y que la habían reconocido como la chica que había corrido campo de Quidditch abajo, cuando James Potter había sido derribado por una bludger el pasado año.

La cena pasó rápida, mientras se encontraba sentada con Lucy, a la que encontró nada más pisar el colegio, y de Ephran, el hermano de esta. Los niños nuevos. Un pinchazo recorrió su espina dorsal. Si Harry siguiera vivo, sería su primer año en Hogwarts.

Comenzó a notar como le faltaba la respiración. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del día once de octubre de 1972 llegaron a su cabeza. Cuando Ojoloco Moody le había comunicado que sus padres habían muerto.

—¡Eh, May! ¿Sigues ahí?—Bromeó Lucy. Ella asintió volviendo en si. No podía permitirse pensar en eso.


	2. McGonagall y Slughorn

El odio es malo, pero no había día que Mayorie no se despertara queriendo asesinar a todos los mortifagos que plagaban la tierra. Ese día, había soñado que Voldemort mataba a Los Merodeadores y se había levantado entre sudores. No podía soportarlo.

—¡Vamos, Mayo.. Vaya, ya estás despierta.—Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Siempre llegaban tarde a clase porque Mayorie quería dormir, a veces, Lucy simplemente la dejaba en la cama y se iba a clases con una sonrisa -toda la que podía tener a esas horas- , pero otras, se quedaba esperando. Aquél día no hizo falta. Cuando volvió al dormitorio después de haberse duchado, la chica de ojos verdes, pecas y pelo rubio, ya estaba vestida y con la cama hecha.

—Oh sí. —Bostezó.—Le prometí a los chicos comportarme decente y todas esas mierdas. Además, nos toca con McGonagall. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

—Esperarás al segundo, ¿No?—Bromeó Lucy. Mayorie y ella rieron.

Lucy era linda. Era el tipo de chica que decías "Oh Merlín". Con el pelo negro azabache, ¡Más negro que el propio color negro, casi casi! Largo hasta la cintura y completamente liso, los ojos más oscuros que la noche y la piel tostada por el sol. Siempre con un uniforme perfecto y unos zapatos de charol perfectamente cuidados, cada trimestre nuevos y siempre limpios. Era de esas chicas ricas de familias sangre pura que ignoraban todo lo que tenía que ver con la guerra. Ella quería ser medimaga.

La primera clase de Transformaciones de aquél año empezó con buen pie. McGonagall la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, contenta de verla preparada para tomar apuntes, por primera vez en años. McGonagall en cambio tenía otros planes: Pasó las dos horas de clase hablando, con severidad, sobre lo que les esperaba ese último año y todo lo que esperaba de ellos. Era exigente, sin lugar a dudas. Les iba a exigir la perfección, y todos estaban algo asustados. Sabían -y conocían- a la McGonagall estricta, pero aquello era mucho más.

—Está loca.—Susurró Lucy una vez salieron de la clase.

—La he oído, Goldman.—Dijo McGonagall, sin más, pasando por su lado. Mayorie estalló en risas, y McGonagall sonrió levemente, mientras seguía su camino.

—Te pilló.—Bromeó Mayorie, mientras caminaban a la clase de Pociones, ubicada en las Mazmorras.

El profesor Slughorn entró en el aula con esa sonrisa rara que siempre llevaba. Era un hombre bajito, gordo y con el pelo oscuro lleno de canas. No era guapo, pero tampoco era tan difícil de ver como la gente apuntaba. Mayorie se colocó en el quinto caldero a la derecha, junto con Lucy.

—Este año es muy importante para vosotros. Decidirá vuestro futuro.—Empezó el profesor.—Si sois lo suficientemente buenos como para lograr vuestros sueños.—Fue repasando las caras de sus veintidós alumnos.—O si sois mediocres. No quiero asustaros, pero lo que hagáis este año determinará como acabaréis.—Siguió.—No tengáis miedo de pedir ayuda: Se os concederá. Pero ha de venir de vosotros, ya tenéis diecisiete y dieciocho años, por lo que sois lo suficientemente adultos como para saber que queréis en la vida.—Se paró frente al encerado y se giró para mirarlos.—Tenéis los ingredientes suficientes para triunfar. Ahora, elaborad la poción de vuestra vida.

El profesor se calló durante unos minutos en los que nadie habló. Tendía a ser melodramático aquél hombre. Desde siempre. Y especialmente con los de último curso.

—Ahora, por favor, juntaos con vuestra pareja del año pasado. Estaréis acostumbrados a trabajar con ella y eso fomenta..—Mayorie desconectó. Volver con la pareja del año pasado significaba volver al idiota de Regulus Black.

Regulus "Mírame-y-Ámame" Arcturus Black. Tenía su edad, aunque era unos meses mayor. Nacido en una familia de alta cuna, hijo de una loca -y no según ella, según el propio hermano de Regulus, Sirius- era el típico chico que creía que podía conseguirlo todo. No se dignaba a bajar la vista para mirarte. No, era a él a quien había que admirar. O al menos así pensaba el chico. Tenía el flequillo encima de los ojos, más largo de lo que recordaba habérselo visto el año pasado, y podría asegurar que nunca, en la vida, había podido ver sus ojos al completo, pero por lo que se veía se podía distinguir un gris claro, muy similar al de Sirius. Era más bajo que su hermano, aunque claro, Regulus aún podría crecer hasta llegar al metro ochenta de su hermano.

Mayorie se colocó en el último caldero de todos, al lado del chico de ojos grises. No solían hablar. Regulus se limitaba a observarla trabajar y, eventualmente, a molestarla. Aunque en su quinto año -el primero que habían trabajado juntos, pues ambos habían sacado un extraordinario en los cursos anteriores- Regulus le había recalcado lo "poco fácil de ver" que era y que entendía porque su hermano mayor no la quería como novia. Mayorie se había enfadado y le había echado, por encima, orina de murciélago alegando que se había tropezado. Slughorn no la castigó, a pesar de que Black la fulminaba con la mirada. Desde ese momento, su relación era tensa.

—Me alegro de verte, Anderson.—Formuló con una voz siseante el chico de Slytherin. Tenía la manía de hablarle siempre muy cerca de la oreja, cosa que la molesta demasiado.

—Yo a ti no.—Le contestó entre gruñidos. Regulus Black rió.

Slughorn escribió en la pizarra el nombre de la poción del día. Poción de la memoria.

Mayorie repasó los ingredientes en su cabeza, la había estado practicando con Lily todo el verano, pues sabía que sería la primera poción de la que la examinarían.

—Te faltan plumas de Jobbernoll.—Le dijo con simpleza Regulus, agarrándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra, echaba las cuatro plumas azules del pájaro.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques.—Le dijo Mayorie, girándose para mirarlo. Le encontró sonriendo. Mayorie rodó los ojos y apartó las manos del chico de su cintura, mientras este reía y se alejaba lentamente hacía su primera posición.

La clase terminó, con el mismo resultado de siempre. Slughorn alabando las increíbles pociones que realizaban como pareja Black y Anderson. Lucy Goldman la esperaba en la puerta con su hermano Ephran.

Ephran era igual a Lucy. Quizá por aquello de que eran gemelos.

—Te tocó de nuevo con Black.—Dijo Lucy.

—Yo no me quejaría. Es guapo.—Dijo Ephran, que sí, era gay. Aunque solo lo sabían su hermana y Mayorie.

—No es tan guapo. Además es un estúpido. —Suspiró con resignación la rubia.—Suerte tenéis de que os toque siempre juntos.

—No creas, puede llegar a ser cargante esta chica.—Bromeó Ephran.


	3. La carta y el matrimonio

La primera carta del mes, llegó para Mayorie a últimos de Septiembre. El mes había pasado rápido, entre peleas con Regulus Black -que seguía siendo un asqueroso acosador que se dedicaba a perseguirla por los pasillos y amargar su inocente existencia-, risas con Lucy y tardes estudiando con Ephran. Por supuesto, el hecho de que los Merodeadores no estuvieran en el colegio para amenazar a su pretendientes,era algo que chicos de séptimo amaban.

Había sido invitada por un Thomas, un Finnigan, un Wood, un Bell y por el gran capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Jordan Flyn. A todos había contestado que no, pero sorprendentemente, todos ellos habían aparecido a la mañana siguiente de pedirle una cita, con algún tipo de problema.

Thomas acabó con el pelo negro teñido de rosa.

Finnigan perdió veinte puntos para Gryffindor por discutir con un Slytherin.

Wood fue castigado sin poder jugar el próximo partido por un chivatazo.

Bell se había despertado sin cejas.

Pero sin duda, el peor fue Flyn, que acabó en la enfermería por culpa de una poción en mal estado.

Aquél sábado, iría a Hogsmeade con Lucy, pues Ephran se iba a quedar en el castillo 'estudiando', aunque Mayorie sospechaba que tenía algún tipo de cita con algún chico de Ravenclaw, pues no paraba de mirar hacía aquella mesa.

Se levantó por la mañana, algo más tarde de lo que se había acostumbrado, dejando restos de la vieja Mayorie, que llevaba un mes sin aparecer, pues no había habido una sola broma, un solo castigo, nada, que tuviera que ver con ella.

McGonagall estaba gratamente encantada. Sobretodo porque, las bromas se habían reducido notoriamente. Ya nadie atentaba contra los Slytherin.

Bajó a desayunar sola, a sabiendas de que Lucy ya estaría allí, desayunando con su última conquista, quien se convertiría en su novio en poco tiempo, un chico de Slytherin, de apellido Nott.

Mayorie se preguntaba como Lucy había podido terminar enamorada de un Slytherin. Aunque admitía que Nott no parecía el tipo de Slytherin normal, no tenía muchos amigos, era callado y siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar al ajedrez. Así se habían conocido la pelinegra y él, jugando al ajedrez mágico en la biblioteca. "Reina a C4" había susurrado ella contra el oído del chico, y de ahí, había nacido algo.

Algo que Mayorie no entendía. ¡Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin!

Una vez llegó al comedor se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde apenas había gente, la mayoría seguía durmiendo. Una lechuza negra atravesó el comedor y fue a parar a la mesa de Regulus Black, quien rodó los ojos al verla. Así se sucedieron más de veinte lechuzas blancas, y finalmente, otra lechuza, esta vez de color cámel, aparcó frente a ella.

Mayorie la reconoció enseguida. Era la lechuza de James. Tomó la carta de las patas de la lechuza y la acarició durante unos segundos, antes de que esta saliera volando de nuevo.

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¿Cómo estás? Por si no lo sabes, soy James.

¡Quita, Sirius, estoy intentando escribir! Mierda, no eso no lo tienes que escribir. ¡Malditas plumas vuelapluma!

¿Qué hay de comer hoy, James?

¡Y yo que sé Sirius, pregúntale a Remus! ¡Y déjame escribirle a Mayorie en paz!

¿Cómo estás pequeña? Espero que todo esté yendo según los planes, ¡Has de venir a la academia de aurores, te encantará!

El otro día un perro mordió a Sirius y creemos que tiene pulgas. Es una mierda.

¡JAMES, ESA BOCA!

¡Perdón Lily! Bueno, a lo que iba.. Que tiene pulgas, seguro.

¡YO NO TENGO PULGAS, ESTÚPIDO CIERVO!

Te voy a ignorar, Sirius Orión. Remus ha empezado a tontear con una chica que se llama Claudia, o más bien, ella tontea con él, porque Remus cree que no puede salir con nadie por lo que tu sabes. Y Peter, Peter está como siempre, aunque anda un poco decaído porque su padre está ingresado en San Mungo. El señor Pettigrew ya es muy mayor, e igual muere. Esperemos que no.

Nos llegaron noticias de que hay chicos pretendiendote y tu les dijiste que no, ¡Así me gusta, Mayorie Brilliance Anderson!

¡Calla de una maldita vez, maldito perro sarnoso!

Con amor, James.

Y Sirius.

¡Estudia mucho y no te metas en problemas! - Lily. Alias Prefecta Perfecta.

Mayorie rió por el contenido de la carta que releyó tres veces para comprender del todo, los cambios de letra la mareaban, pero seguía haciéndole mucha gracia que se hubieran molestado en escribirla.. Se habían visto en Hogsmeade dos semanas atrás.

—¿Vamos?—Preguntó Lucy, cogida de la mano de Nott, -cuyo nombre era un misterio para Mayorie-, quien era de altura media, ojos marrones y pelo castaño, pero de piel muy pálida.

Mayorie asintió y los tres, -con Mayorie como aguantavelas, por desgracia para la rubia de pecas-, salieron hacía el pueblo mágico.

La mitad de la mañana había pasado, y aún quedaban varias horas para que todos volvieran al colegio, pero Mayorie no dudaba en que se iba a pegar un tiro como Nott y Lucy se siguieran traspasando saliva y apelativos tales como "osito de peluche" "pequeña lucecita" y otras cosas que amenazaban con hacerla perder la paciencia.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas, cuando Regulus Black entró de la mano de Alecto Carrow, no se le veía particularmente contento, y pronto entendió la razón, su madre -Walburga Black, de la cual había oído las mayores atrocidades posibles- y una mujer de la misma edad que la anterior, pero con el pelo rubio cobrizo.

Regulus miró a Mayorie, y, cuando normalmente la habría saludado con una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de acercarse y decirle "¿Espiándome, pecosa?", aquella vez, no ocurrió nada de lo anterior. Simplemente la miró, para después girarse y hablar con su madre, como si no la hubiera visto.

Mayorie se extrañó. ¡Regulus jamás la ignoraba!

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia estrella, era sin duda que Regulus Black había sido comprometido con Alecto Carrow.

Mayorie caminó hacía le lechucería, con un pergamino y una pluma -que no vuelapluma, no quería que pasara como en la carta de James- y escribió.

Queridos Merodeadores&Lily.

Primero que nada, saludad a Charlus&Dorea de mi parte, ¡Les extraño mucho! Sobretodo a la comida de Dorea, aunque la de Hogwarts no es mala, ya lo sabéis.

En segundo lugar: NUNCA volváis a escribirme con un vuelapluma, me mareo un montón.

Tercero: Tu hermano Regulus se casa, Sirius. Flipante, ¿Eh?

Ahora si, empecemos con la carta.

Os extraño mucho. MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO.


End file.
